fandomiumfandomcom-20200213-history
Becquerelium
| saurian_name = Rosgiohocaim (Rg) /'rō•jēō•hō•kām/ | systematic_name = Unhexpentium (Uhp) /'ün•heks•pen•tē•(y)üm/ | group = | period = | family = | series = Kelvinide series | coordinate = 7 | above_element = | left_element = Gibbsium | right_element = Higgsium | particles = 646 | atomic_mass = 485.0292 , 805.4099 yg | atomic_radius = 196 , 1.96 | covalent_radius = 196 pm, 1.96 Å | vander_waals = 271 pm, 2.71 Å | nucleons = 481 (165 }}, 316 }}) | nuclear_ratio = 1.92 | nuclear_radius = 9.36 | half-life = 34.665 ms | decay_mode = | decay_product = Various | electron_notation = 165-9-25 | electron_config = Oganesson|Og}} 5g 6f 7d 8s 8p 9s | electrons_shell = 2, 8, 18, 32, 50, 32, 18, 4, 1 | oxistates = +1, +3 (a strongly ) | electronegativity = 0.97 | ion_energy = 518.4 , 5.373 | electron_affinity = 73.2 kJ/mol, 0.759 eV | molar_mass = 485.029 / | molar_volume = 65.712 cm /mol | density = 7.381 }} | atom_density = 1.24 g 9.16 cm | atom_separation = 478 pm, 4.78 Å | speed_sound = 1151 m/s | magnetic_ordering = | crystal = | color = Grayish white | phase = Solid | melting_point = 366.16 , 659.10 93.01 , 199.43 | boiling_point = 1032.58 K, 1858.65°R, 759.43°C, 1398.98°F | liquid_range = 626.42 , 1127.55 | liquid_ratio = 2.82 | triple_point = 366.16 K, 659.09°R 93.01°C, 199.42°F @ 7.6853 , 5.7645 | critical_point = 3248.42 K, 5847.15°R 2975.27°C, 5387.48°F @ 69.2452 , 683.399 | heat_fusion = 5.393 kJ/mol | heat_vapor = 83.929 kJ/mol | heat_capacity = 0.06156 /(g• ), 0.11080 J/(g• ) 29.856 /(mol• ), 53.742 k/(mol• ) | mass_abund = Relative: 6.37 Absolute: 2.13 | atom_abund = 3.45 |below_element = Philippium}} Becquerelium is the provisional non-systematic name of a theoretical with the Bq and 165. Becquerelium was named in honor of (1852–1908), who discovered . This element is known in the scientific literature as unhexpentium (Uhp), - , or simply element 165. Becquerelium is the heaviest member of the (below , , gold, and ) and is the ninth member of the kelvinide series; this element is located in the periodic table coordinate 7d . Atomic properties Becquerelium's is comprised of 165 s and 316 s, which corresponds that its is 1.92. It also has 165 s in 9 s and 25 s. Due to extreme causing smearing of the orbitals, after just completed the d-orbital, the electron is filling in the s-orbital in the ninth and outermost shell as if skipping the p-orbital entirely. However, there are two electrons in the p-orbital that was last added 38 elements ago. The electrons are full in the p split orbital and none in the p split orbital. Isotopes Like every other element heavier than , becquerelium has no s. The longest-lived is Bq with a brief of 34.67 milliseconds. It undergoes , splitting into three lighter nuclei plus neutrons like in the example. : Bq → + + + 78 n Becquerelium has several s, such as Bq, which is the longest-lived excited state at 98 milliseconds, thrice as long as the aforementioned most stable isotope. Chemical properties and compounds Becquerelium is a reactive metal, like all of the alkali metals, because it needs to lose the only electron in its outermost orbital. In response, its is +1 ( ), but due to electrons in the 8p orbital participate in bonding due to small spacing between the 8p and 9s orbitals, +3 state ( ) is also common. Becquerelium(I) would behave like potassium or ; becquerelium(III) would behave like . Its electronegativity is 0.97 and the first ionization energy is 5.37 eV, similar in values to sodium, meaning becquerelium is just as chemically active as sodium. Becquerelium(I) forms solution more easily than becquerelium(III). Becquerelium hydroxide (BqOH) forms when the metal reacts with water, and neutral salts of becquerelium would form when the metal reacts with acids, like becquerelium nitrate (BqNO ) obtained when becquerelium reacts with . Becquerelium can form numerous compounds. Becquerelium(I) hydroxide (BqOH) is a highly basic substance formed when becquerelium reacts vigorously with water. Becquerelium(I) nitrate (BqNO ) is an example of a salt when becquerelium neutralizes . Becquerelium(I) oxide (Bq O) is a red powder, formed when the metal exposes to the air for even a short time. Another oxide is becquerelium(III) oxide (Bq O ), which is a white powder. Becquerelium(I) chloride (BqCl) is a pale orange ionic salt formed when metal is heated and electrified with (sodium chloride). BqCl can be reacted with gas to give BqCl , also a pale orange ionic salt like the former. Becquerelium(I) iodide (BqI) is a pale pink rhombohedric crystals. This metal can slowly react with pure nitrogen to form becquerelium(I) nitride (Bq N), a green powder, or becquerelium(III) nitride (BqN), a greenish white powder. It also reacts vigorously with to form becquerelium(III) phosphide, which is a lime green powder. Physical properties Due to its with one electron occupying the outermost shell after the completed d-orbital, becquerelium is lot more like an alkali metal than a member of the copper family. It is denser than any alkali metal but less denser than any other copper family element. The element's density is 7.4 g/cm , while (the diffusest member of the copper group before this element) is 8.9 g/cm , while the above element has a density of 28.5 g/cm . Like and roentgenium, becquerelium is silvery, but for this region of the periodic table in terms of atomic numbers, it is unusual as metals surrounding this element are colored due to extreme quantum effects. Also like alkali metals, becquerelium is soft enough to be cut with a knife. Becquerelium's is expected to be just low enough to be a liquid at room temperature. With the absence of completed 8p orbital due to relativistic effects, the attractive forces between atoms would be stronger and would thus have higher melting point. Its melting point of 93°C (199°F) is similar to the melting point of (98°C, 208°F). Its boiling point is 759°C (1399°F), about the same as (758°C, 1397°F). Occurrence It is almost certain that becquerelium doesn't exist on Earth at all, but it is believe to barely exist somewhere in the due to its brief lifetime. Every element heavier than can only naturally be produced by exploding stars. But it is likely impossible for even the most powerful e or most violent s to produce this element through because there's not enough energy available or not enough neutrons, respectively, to produce this hyperheavy element. Instead, this element can only be produced by advanced technological civilizations, virtually accounting for all of its abundance in the universe. An estimated abundance of becquerelium in the universe by mass is 6.37 , which amounts to 2.13 kilograms. Synthesis To synthesize most stable isotopes of becquerelium, nuclei of a couple lighter elements must be fused together, and right amount of neutrons must be seeded. This operation would be impossible using current technology since it requires a tremendous amount of energy, thus its would be so low that it is beyond the technological limit. Even if synthesis succeeds, this resulting element would immediately undergo fission. Here's couple of example equations in the synthesis of the most stable isotope, Bq. : + + 65 n → Bq : + + 48 n → Bq Imaginative applications Due to similarity to sodium in properties, becquerelium uses would be similar to sodium, like in s which give off bluish white light, in contrast to yellow light for sodium, s in telescopes, and s. However, becquerelium's useful applications would be impossible due to its extreme instability. Category:Kelvinides